Regalos de Navidad
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Nochebuena era una noche larga para Tino pero feliz. La más feliz del año. Por poder darles todos esos regalos a todos y, también, por poder regresar a casa y encontrar a Su-san esperándole.


Con un poquito de retraso porque no pude conectarme antes he aquí mi contribución navideña de este año^^Fluff por los cuatro costados como suele ser frecuente en mí con estos dos. Espero que os guste y... ¡felices fiestas! (con atraso xD)

* * *

**·**

**Regalos de Navidad**

**·**

Suecia giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. A través de la ventana se veía la nieve cayendo afuera, sobre el paisaje nevado. El televisor estaba apagado, solo sonaba la música en la habitación. Sobre la mesa había una botella de champán y dos copas sin tocar.

Berwald se tumbó contra el respaldo del sofá, tratando de imaginarse cómo debía estarle yendo a Tino. Faltaban aún cuatro horas para que amaneciese.

No era una noche fácil. Hacía frío y había prisa pero nunca pensaba en eso. Ni se daba cuenta del aire que le sonrojaba las mejillas de lo frío que estaba, solo pensaba en la cara que debían tener todos y cada uno al despertarse para encontrar un regalo en el suelo, en la mesita, bajo el árbol, junto a la chimenea… donde fuese.

Una noche larga, pero merecía la pena. Cada persona, cada niño tendría un regalo esperándole al despertar. Quizá algunos ya estaban siendo desenvueltos. Donde había comenzado a repartir ya debería estar amaneciendo.

Y también tenía un regalo cada país. Aunque no le hubieran escrito ninguna carta. Tampoco las necesitaba. Había una intuición cuando entraba en cada casa, cuando veía cómo estaba decorada, se imaginaba cómo debía ser el que vivía allí y qué podría arrancarle una sonrisa, volver a sentirse un niño emocionado por la Navidad.

Se rió un poquito. Seguramente Ludwig, cuya casa estaba visitando ahora mismo, le diría que tuviera los pies en el suelo. Era tan recto, tan concentrado y trabajador… Pero incluso a ese tipo de personas se les podía dar una pequeña ilusión.

Dejó el paquetito en la mesa de la sala, en el centro de la casa. Dudó un momento. Estaba casi seguro de que Feliciano debía estar pasando allí la Navidad así que sacó también su regalo, dejándoselo al lado del paquete del alemán.

Si, sin duda era una noche larga.

Pero merecía la pena.

Abrió la puerta de casa, cansado pero sonriente. Seguramente Su estaría plácidamente dormido, aunque solía despertarse temprano, a veces cuando amanecía. Y ahora estaba amaneciendo.

Al cerrarla puerta no había ninguna luz dentro e iba a pulsar el interruptor cuando una vela se encendió.

-Bi'nv'nido –lo saludó una voz muy familiar desde el sofá. Entre las manos tenía una pequeña vela de cera blanca. No estaba sonriendo pero Tino sabía cuándo Berwald sonreía, aunque no lo hiciese de verdad. Lo sabía sin más.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Deberías estar durmiendo, Su… ¿me has esperado despierto?

El otro asintió, sin hablar.

Aquel tipo de gestos por parte de Suecia, siempre tan atentos, tan amables con él, le conmovió.

-Gracias, Su.

-D' nad'.

Sobre la mesa había champán y Tino se rió un poco al verlo.

-No era necesario –aseguró. La mirada interrogante de Suecia le hizo añadir-. De todos modos gracias. Otra vez.

Se sentó a su lado y Berwald le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, apoyándole contra él mientras con la otra mano servía las copas y le daba una.

-¿C'mo fu' la n'che?

-Muy bien. Estaba nevando. Era muy bonito.

Otro asentimiento. No necesitaba oírle, ni siquiera ver ese gesto, para saber que Su le escuchaba. Siempre lo hacía, con la mayor de las atenciones. La vela ahora iluminaba con timidez la salita desde la mesa, junto a la botella dorada.

-Espero que les gusten los regalos.

-S'guro q'e s'.

Sonrió un poquito más.

-Tengo también uno para ti –le dijo. Suecia se giró un poquito, para mirarle. Tenía unos ojos azules y penetrantes, incluso tras esas gafas de montura de metal, finas.

Tino sabía que nunca le pedía nada por Navidad, nunca le mandaba una carta ni se lo decía en una comida o una cena. Seguramente no necesitaba un regalo, ni pensaba en ello. Se podía imaginar perfectamente que, en caso de preguntarle, Berwald le miraría y diría connaturalizad "Te tengo a ti". O, para ser más correctos, "T' t'ngo a t'".

Aún así le gustaba hacerle un regalo. Casi siempre pequeño, un detalle, que sabía que le gustaría. Porque a veces los regalos son esos: detalles innecesarios pero hermosos.

-¿Q'e es?

-Ah… ya lo verás más tarde, cuando los abramos. También hay uno para Peter –incluso para Hanatamago.

Suecia sonrió. Es decir, lo que para Suecia era una sonrisa, aunque nadie salvo Tino se diese cuenta.


End file.
